


When the roof keeps caving in

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Speculation, and all that, lachlan showdown, tearful aaron, very loose speculation tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: It's Robert and Aaron's wedding day, and they've never been happier. Their family is here, together, and it's honestly the best day of their lives. Until a certain teenager shows up, determined to ruin it and on a vendetta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing robron and I'm very invested in how the Lachlan stuff will wind up, so I'm posting this before it's finished to try and get my butt in gear to write more. Drama and tears and all that good stuff, where they both come out of it okay on the other side. (don't worry!)

Robert had not stopped grinning all day. He couldn’t ever remember being this insanely happy. He’d finally married Aaron, this time properly. They were having a loud party in one of the barns up Moira’s, that had been decked out for the occasion, everyone drinking and Robert and Aaron surrounded by their family. Robert had never seen Aaron smile this much either.

The only slight fly in the ointment was that Lachlan was still on the loose, which meant that everyone was keeping a close eye on Seb, thinking he could be an obvious next target for Lachlan. But Robert wouldn’t think of that, not today. He felt hands around his waist and smiled as Aaron wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. “Happy?” Aaron asked.

“Yeah,” Robert said. “Never been more happy.”

“Me too,” Aaron said, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder. They watched as Liv picked up Seb, the boy giggling at his aunt. He loved Liv, though Liv was getting a little frustrated trying to stop Seb grabbing at the flowers in her hair.

“I want more,” Aaron said quietly. Robert almost held his breath, wondering if Aaron meant what he thought he did. Hoped.

“More what?” Robert asked. “Another drink?”

“You know what I mean,” Aaron said, turning to look at him. “I want more kids. I just… I do.”

“You were saying "I do" a couple of hours ago,” Robert quipped, mostly to stop his heart from racing.

“I’m serious,” Aaron said. “Liv’s… sorted herself out now. Seb’s nearly walking, and… I just want more.”

“Okay,” Robert said, smiling. Aaron almost frowned at him.

“That didn’t take you long to think about,” he said.

“Because you and our family is all I want,” Robert said. “Whether that’s just you and me, or you me, Liv, Seb and however many others we have, I just… want this.”

“I love you,” Aaron said. He kissed him briefly before Robert nodded towards the bar.

“I want a drink,” Robert said. Aaron laughed as he went to the bar and watched him. That suit fitted him perfectly, and it showed some self restraint that he’d not dragged Robert off to have his way with him already.

“Can you stop gawping after him? It’s well embarrassing,” Liv said, coming over to him.

“If I can’t stare at my husband today, when can I?” Aaron said, making Liv roll her eyes.

“I’m really happy for you two,” Liv said, more sincerely this time.

“Gah!” Seb interrupted, wanting attention and Aaron took him from Liv’s arms.

“You okay mate?” Aaron teased, ruffling his hair. Seb smiled, and that was when the world caved in. Aaron tucked Seb’s head under his jacket as the noise screeched and people screamed and the roof literally fell into pieces around them.

* * *

 

Lachlan. He didn’t know how or why, but this had to have something to do with Lachlan, it just had to. It was too much of a coincidence otherwise. **  
**

Seb seemed to be quiet from shock, but as soon as the noise stopped and the building stopped rocking, Seb started screaming at the top of his lungs. “Robert!!” Aaron shouted, then coughing through dust and smoke. Smoke.  _Fire_. Shit.

“Aaron!” He looked and saw Liv, dust in her hair but looking in one piece. “Are you all right?!” she asked.

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “Have you seen Robert?”

“No,” she said tearfully.

“Right,” Aaron said, thinking quickly. “Take Seb, get out of here. Do not let him out of your sight.”

“Aaron!” she said desperately, and it was clear she was afraid.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. He gave Liv a tight hug, then kissed Seb’s head. “Get him out of here.” She nodded, and then it was all Aaron could do to shout Robert’s name in desperation.

“Robert!!”

* * *

 

Robert came to feeling very groggy and disoriented. He also couldn’t move and everything around him looked black. “Aaron?” he asked. His voice was faint, barely above a whisper and once he tried to speak he realised his throat was coated in sandpaper. Or at least, that’s what it felt like. He also realised he was lying down on his back, an immense pressure on his chest. He closed his eyes and drifted away again.

* * *

Aaron fought to get towards the pile of rubble that was around the bar where Robert had been, Cain helping him without a word. There was no stopping Aaron, everyone knew that, despite the fact that Aaron could smell the singeing straw beginning to catch light. The barn could go up in flames at any moment, but one thing Aaron knew is that he wouldn’t leave without Robert. He couldn’t, it simply wasn’t possible.

“Robert!” Aaron called again, getting frustrated and terrified in equal measure. “For God’s sake, help me out! Let me know where you are!”

“Do you know he was here?” Cain asked.

“I saw him before the bloody roof caved in!” Aaron told him. “Robert!”

“Calm down, we’ll find him!” Cain said, putting a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “We’ll find him.”

“I can’t lose him,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “He’s everything, I can’t lose him like this.”

“Hey, come on. Stop whining, and help me shift this.” Aaron nodded briefly, trying to ignore the smoke getting thicker. Why had they thought a barn reception was a good idea?  _Because Robert was being romantic,_  Aaron thought to himself. It had been such a wonderful idea at the time, now this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the medical details aren't accurate here, but lets go with it shall we?

Robert could feel something moving, something painful as he came back to consciousness. “Stop…” he breathed. It was radiating pain through his stomach and chest, whatever it was. "Stop!" 

“Robert!!” He heard the shout and tried to move anything, even his fingers, but he couldn't.

“Shut up!” someone snapped. Gruff, harsh. Cain?

“Aaron…” He wasn't loud, but they heard him and he winced as the bright light hit him, something had been removed from covering his head, and Aaron’s face filled his eyes. Worried, desperate and thankfully whole. “You okay?”

Aaron breathed out heavily. “You’re worried about me?” Aaron said. “I’m fine.” He grabbed Robert’s hand and squeezed tightly. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

“What happened?” Robert asked as Cain kept trying to shift the wood and debris all over him. 

“Roof caved in and…” Aaron hesitated.

“Is something burning?” Robert whispered, catching Aaron’s eye. He could see the answer on his face. “Seb?!”

“With Liv,” Aaron said. “They’re both okay, I promise.” Robert nodded quickly, then cried out in agony.

“Don’t move that!” he gasped.

“Cain!” Aaron hissed. They all looked at Robert’s stomach, impaled on a wooden beam from the roof, blood thick against his white shirt. Cain and Aaron shared a look that Robert didn’t like one bit.

“Bad then?” he asked. “Aaron, you need to leave.”

“Get stuffed,” Aaron said without heat. It wasn’t a discussion he was prepared to have.

“You need to leave,” Robert said, fighting to be calm. “I need you gone. Because if I don’t get out of this… Liv needs you. Seb needs you. Your mum, Paddy, there’s so many people who need you and love you, it can’t end like this for you.”

“Would you leave me?” Aaron asked, and they both knew the answer to that.

“I can smell smoke,” Robert said. “It’s… oh God.”

“Robert, we’re going to get you free,” Aaron said. “It doesn’t end like this.”

“At least I got to marry you first,” Robert said. “At least we got that.”

“Stop saying goodbye,” Aaron said. “I’ve had you for four years, I want another thirty odd before we get here, okay? At least.”

“I’ll do my best,” Robert breathed, air coming in pants, short and sharp. “If I don’t…”

“Robert.”

“If I don’t, go on,” Robert said. “I need you to promise me you’ll carry on. You’re the best man, person I’ve ever known. Don’t waste your life grieving for me.”

“Robert, shut up!” Aaron snapped. He couldn’t hear this right now. Or ever. Ever worked for him. There was a crash to their left, a scream, and Robert’s eyes went wide in fear.

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Robert said urgently, the smoke getting worse. “I can’t…”

“If we move you…” Aaron started, looking at his wound. “It could make things worse.”

“Aaron, I can’t be burnt alive,” Robert said urgently. “I can’t have you putting yourself in danger either. Get me out. Move me, I’ll cope with the consequences.”

“I’ll kill you if this ends badly,” Aaron said, wiping his eyes quickly on the back of his hand.

“Agreed,” Robert said.

Cain was bracing himself to move the beam that had Robert pinned. “This is going to hurt,” he said, hesitating.

“Just do it.” Robert screamed as it was moved, then his eyes rolled and he lost consciousness.

Aaron moved his fingers to Robert’s neck desperately, but he could find a pulse very quickly, so he’d just lost consciousness.

“I need you, Robert," Aaron told him.

“Help me lift him,” Cain said. Aaron gave himself a shake and did just that, a hand on whatever part of Robert he could reach.

* * *

 

Waiting at the hospital was nightmarish. He’d been checked over and given the okay by the doctors, but now all he wanted was Robert, and he’d been warned it was going to be a long operation. So the longer he went without news, the better Robert’s chances. They wouldn’t wait to tell him Robert was dead after all. Then he mentally shied away from that word, not daring to even think it.

Vic appeared with Seb on her hip, looking almost as worried as he was, crying and her hair a mess, followed closely by a doctor behind her. “Any news?”

“No,” Aaron said. “Give him here.” Aaron took Seb from her and held the boy close, breathing him in. He was dozy, almost asleep and covered in dust, his little pageboy outfit wrecked. The fact he’d made it out in one piece…

“Hi, we need to check the baby over,” the doctor told him, speaking kindly. Aaron looked at Vic.

“I wasn’t letting him out of my sight after… Lachlan,” she said. They all knew how dangerous he was and Aaron didn't blame her.

“Where’s Liv?”

“She’s got a fractured arm,” Vic said. “She’s fine,” she reassured as Aaron looked at her in alarm and fear. “Chas is with her, but they needed someone to take him, and with… the situation…”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. Then to the doctor. “Yeah, of course. Vic, can you wait for news on Robert?” She nodded briefly as Aaron followed the doctor into an examination room.

“How old is he?” she asked, kindly. 

“Eleven months,” Aaron said.

“Was he in the building when it collapsed?”

“Er… yeah,” Aaron said. “He was in my arms.”

“Right, I’m going to have a look at his throat, and then give his heart a listen, okay?” she said and Aaron nodded, watching carefully as Seb screamed, not liking being held by someone unfamiliar after such an awful day.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with your lungs, is there?” the doctor said brightly, before checking his heart. She hesitated, and that gave Aaron massive warning signs.

“Are you er…” she started, glancing at Aaron.

“He’s my son,” Aaron said, cutting across her hesitation. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t want to alarm you,”

“But you’re going to,” Aaron said. “Spit it out.”

“I can hear a heart murmur,” she said. “Don’t be too worried,” she added.

“A heart murmur?” Aaron asked, taking Seb back into his arms safely, the boy tucking his head under Aaron’s chin, happier now he was with someone familiar and calming down. The doctor was clicking through on an ipad, trying to bring up Seb’s medical records Aaron guessed.

“It may well have been diagnosed at birth,” she said, waiting for Sebs file to load. “Yes, it’s marked down here.”

“I kind of… I wasn’t in the picture then,” Aaron said, not wanting to get into it. “I don’t think the mother told us,” Aaron said coldly. Surely if Robert had known, he’d have mentioned it? Anyway, it was obvious now that Seb adored Aaron, he didn’t want this doctor thinking he was a hopeless dad.

The doctor nodded. She’d probably heard it all before. “It’s not as serious as it would be for an adult and most kids grow out of it.”

“Most?” Aaron asked. “This isn’t caused by the building…”

“No,” she said quickly. “Has he been lethargic or off his food, or lacking in energy?”

“No,” Aaron said. “He’s a one year old, almost. It’s a struggle to keep up with him most of the time.” She smiled and nodded.

“Just to be safe, I'm going to do a echo on his heart, to check. When you've got news about your husband, obviously." 

“It should go away, though?” Aaron asked, worried.

“Probably. With monitoring, you should catch it if it does turn into something serious. Many parents don’t even know their kid has a heart murmur, because it doesn’t affect them.”

“Otherwise…” Aaron started. “He’s okay?”

“Yes,” she said. 

“Good.”

“Have you been checked over?” she asked, looking at Aaron’s bedraggled and dust covered suit.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “They did it when I got here but I’m fine.” He almost sounded disappointed. Robert was going through literal life or death surgery, Liv had a broken arm, Seb had a heart murmur, and he was absolutely fine. Didn’t seem fair somehow. Not when his entire life was crumbling around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to upload this earlier today. Sorry! Thank you for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Then they all lived happily ever after.” Aaron kissed Seb’s sleeping head, keeping him against his chest and closing the book he’d been reading to him. “Or at least I hope they do,” he added softly. Vic had been home to collect some of Seb’s things, Aaron wasn’t letting him go. He couldn’t because Lachlan was still out there somewhere. Everyone had been at the wedding, so the village had been empty. It must have been such an easy target. Rodney had been working in the cafe and seen Lachlan in the street, and had immediately called the police because everyone knew he was unhinged. They still hadn’t found Rebecca, either dead or alive. No one knew what had happened to her, though they had found a cabin where Lachlan had obviously been keeping her for a while.

“I can take him,” Vic said, but Aaron shook his head. He wanted Seb safe, and right now that meant his arms.

“Have they found Lachlan?” Aaron asked.

“No,” Vic said coldly. “They er… think it was him. The barn.”

“How could he make a barn roof cave in?” Aaron asked.

“Apparently… the police think he might have prepped it beforehand. So he knew… He made it unstable. Then he set light to it.”

“The police told you that?”

“No,” Vic said. “I was being nosey and eavesdropping.”

“Great,” Aaron said. “He must really be losing it. He could have killed anyone. Is everyone else okay?” He hadn’t even thought to ask.

“Marlon was crushed, but he’s out of surgery now,” Vic said, then sniffed. A reminder that Robert was not out of surgery yet, probably a bad sign.

“I need him to be okay, Vic,” Aaron said. “I won’t cope if he’s not.”

“Robert’s tough,” Vic said. “Come on, he was shot and he bounced back.” Aaron didn’t mention that it took more than a month for him to wake up and be discharged from hospital on that occasion.

“Robert Sugden?”

“Yes,” Aaron said gratefully, seeing the doctor in scrubs. “How is he?”

“He’s being taken to recovery,” he said and Aaron breathed out slowly.

“Is he going to be okay?” Vic asked.

“He’s had extensive damage to his liver and one of his kidneys,” the doctor said. “It was a very complicated surgery, but barring any complications, he should recover. He’s not going to be back on his feet any time soon, it’ll take many weeks to get over this, but he…”

“He’s alive,” Aaron said, grasping onto the only important thing that mattered.

“Yes,” he said. 

“I want to see him.”

“Of course,” the doctor said. “I’ll come and get you when he’s settled.” Aaron nodded and then handed Seb to Vic, in answer to her nod.

“I’ll take him home,” she said. “You stay with Rob, I’ll come back in the morning.”

“Bring him?” Aaron said. “Robert will want to see him.” Vic nodded. “And keep the doors locked. Lachlan’s still out there and he’s clearly losing it.”

“Of course I will. You call me if anything changes with Robert?” Aaron nodded, then gave her a tight hug.

“Thanks Vic.”

“I’ll bring you a change of clothes tomorrow,” she said, making Aaron look at his wedding suit and smile slightly.

“Thanks.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take too much longer before he was being led to Robert’s hospital room, seeing his husband looking frail and weak. He’d seen Robert like this in hospital far too often before, but it never got easier. The fear was always there that this time, maybe they wouldn’t get lucky. He held Robert’s hand tightly.

“Hey, I didn’t marry you for a twenty four hour thing,” Aaron said softly. “I want a lifetime with you, a long one.” There wasn’t any response from Robert, and after a while, Aaron found his head slipping onto his shoulder, drifting off to sleep. It had been such a long day, so much had happened and he needed his rest.

* * *

 

Robert woke up in the middle of the night, the hospitals surrounding familiar to him. He felt groggy and in pain, but he was alive, so he’d take it. Looking to his left he smiled to see Aaron, sleeping next to him, obviously waiting for him after his surgery. Robert let his lips tilt into a small smile. He remembered everything, his wedding day, the happiness, the barn collapsing, Aaron finding him, promising Seb was safe, telling him Liv was okay. That was all that mattered really. He squeezed Aaron’s hand, resting in his own and then closed his eyes, going back to sleep.

* * *

 

The next time he woke up, he saw Aaron with Seb on his lap, Liv talking to him, a violent green cast on Liv’s arm.

“Morning,” Robert said tiredly. The three of them turned to look at him, Seb confused, Liv seemed pleased, and Aaron had relief etched into his features.

“With us then?” Aaron said.

“For now,” Robert said.

“No, for good,” Aaron said firmly and Robert nodded.

“Your arm,” Robert said, nodding at Liv.

“Yeah, it’s fractured,” she said. “I didn’t even feel it at the time. I’m fine.”

“And Seb?” he asked, looking at the boy. Aaron hesitated, and he didn’t like that one little bit. “You said he was fine," Robert reminded him.

“I er…” Aaron shook his head. “He is fine. From the barn collapse anyway.”

“You’re worrying me,” Robert said, holding his arms out for the baby. Aaron was careful handing him over, Robert didn’t have much strength. “What’s wrong with you, mate?”

“The doctor when she was checking him over, she found… a heart murmur,” Aaron said quietly.

“Yeah,” Robert said quietly, and Aaron went cold.

“You knew?”

“Yeah, from when he was born.”

“You didn’t think that was relevant? You didn’t bother to tell me?” Aaron said in disbelief.

“I’ll just… go,” Liv said quickly wanting to get out of the situation, able to feel the tension between the two men.

“It wasn’t that,” Robert said. “At the time, they checked him and said he’d grow out of it, that it was benign. Unless…”

“No,” Aaron assured him quickly. “That’s what I was told too, though he’s going to have an echocardiogram done today to check.”

“Why?” Robert asked concerned, touching Seb’s hair, as if to tell himself he was safe and whole.

“Because when the doctor asked me about his history, I had no idea, Robert. So she wanted to check, which I don’t think is a bad idea.”

“Okay,” Robert said heavily. “He did have it done before.”

“You weren’t in a position to ask,” Aaron said with a shrug. “Why didn’t you tell me? I need to know this stuff about him.”

“It never came up,” Robert said. “It’s not like I was hiding it, he’s just… he’s happy and healthy and I didn’t think about it.” They both looked at Seb for a few moments. “What shape am I in?”

“It’s going to take you a long time to recover,” Aaron said. “You’re in one piece, but the doctors were worried. It took ages in surgery too. But you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “A bit disappointed I didn’t get to undress you from that suit,” he added with a grin and Aaron rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Plenty more chances, right?” Aaron said and Robert nodded.

“Come here.” Aaron leant across the bed and kissed Robert slowly, making it last as long as he could, Robert smiling into it.

“Was anyone else hurt?” Robert asked.

“Marlon needs a bit of time to recover, but he should be fine,” Aaron said. “No one else though.”

“Lachlan?”

“Seen in the village, but no. Still at large,” Aaron said. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

Aaron shook his head. “For our wedding being a complete disaster.”

“I married you,” Robert said. “That doesn’t make it a complete disaster.” Aaron smiled a little. He couldn't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

Robert was discharged later that day, with strict orders to be on bed rest by the doctors, who looked like they meant business. Robert felt very weak, so he didn’t exactly want to argue, but he’d prefer to recover at home with his family around him, rather than in a hospital bed. Plus they had a honeymoon that they needed to sort out and see if they could get any money back, because getting on a plane right now was not an option.

Aaron drove them home, Robert dozing until they reached the village. However, it took until they got in the house for Robert to realise that something was wrong with Aaron. “Are you going to talk to me?” Robert asked as Aaron took Seb out of his car seat, cuddling him close.

“I’m just…” Aaron shrugged, unlocking the front door. “I’m pleased you’re all right, of course I am, but I’m still pissed with you.” Seb looked up at Aaron. “Sorry mate,” he said for swearing.

“What’ve I done?” Robert asked, sitting on the sofa heavily. Aaron checked the carbon monoxide monitor out of habit before answering.

“Seb has a heart murmur that you didn’t even bother to tell me about,” Aaron said. “I’m p… annoyed because… what am I?” Aaron asked. “Just the babysitter?”

“You know you’re more than that,” Robert said. “I’m too tired to argue. I didn’t... not tell you, I just… he’s a happy healthy little boy so it never came up. We weren’t exactly on the greatest terms when he was born if you remember.”

“I know,” Aaron said with a sigh. “I need… if there’s something wrong with him, I need to know about it. I can’t just be along for the ride, Robert. We're in this together.”

“Aaron, you know I think you’re far more than a babysitter for him,” Robert said. “It just… it didn’t come up, that is all. It doesn’t mean anything more than that.”

“I know,” Aaron said heavily. “I hate the reminder that he’s not really mine.”

“He is yours,” Robert said. “Maybe not by blood, but we all know you’re the one he clings to when he’s teething like mad. He loves you, Aaron.”

“Sorry,” Aaron said. “It’s been a rough few days. I didn’t mean to go on at you.”

“It’s okay,” Robert said. “I’d be wound up if it was the other way around too.” Aaron kissed Seb’s head.

“I need to know he’s okay,” Aaron said. “Imagine if you were told he had heart problems when I was in surgery and may or may not make it. You wouldn’t be in a good mood either.”

“I know,” Robert agreed. “Come here.” Aaron sat next to him on the sofa and let Robert hold him (and Seb), the three of them curling up together tightly.

“I was so worried about you,” Aaron said. “You kept trying to say goodbye to me and…”

“It’s okay,” Robert soothed. “It’s all okay.” Aaron let the worry go and let Robert hold him, mindful of his surgical wound. Maybe it would be okay in the end.

* * *

 

It had been a few days, and Robert had spent most of that time either cuddled up with Aaron or sleeping, sometimes both. Neither of them had gone back to work, and after spending a few days cooped up, Aaron took Seb for a walk in the village before getting a take away. Robert might not be mobile yet, but that didn’t mean Seb needed to be cooped up in a house for days on end. He was getting really close to walking now, and Aaron enjoyed watching him struggle to find his feet, the determination on his face before landing on his bottom.

That evening he came home, Seb on his hip, having spent a nice afternoon with him. “Right, I’ve got the takeaway, Seb’s fed and…” Aaron never finished his sentence. He’d opened the door of the Mill to see Lachlan holding Robert at gunpoint. Robert had sagged onto the sofa, Aaron knew he was too weak to stand for long periods of time right now, the teenager keeping a gun trained on Robert’s head as Aaron tightened his arm around Seb. Robert looked frightened. It was a look that was rare to see on Robert’s face, but Aaron recognised it instantly. Aaron was close to the door, he could arguably escape, but he didn’t dare move with Robert having a gun aimed directly at him.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Lachlan said. Doing something stupid was the last thing Aaron felt like doing. Lachlan nodded at Seb. “Give him here.”

“No,” Aaron said. An instinct, a reflex.

“Give Seb to me,” Lachlan said again. Aaron looked at Robert and could read the “no!” in his face loudly. He didn’t really need to, though. Lachlan getting Seb wasn’t happening.

“What would you do to him if I did?” Aaron said, playing for time. He hoped Robert could read that. 

“I’m not going to hurt him, I’m not a monster,” Lachlan said, like the thought was completely crazy.

“You’ve got a gun and killed at least three people,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to give the baby to you.”

“Give me Seb, or I shoot Robert,” Lachlan said very simply. “Come on, he’s not even yours. I’m more related to him than you are. He’s a reminder of Robert’s stupid mistake. I want him, give him here.”

“Er…” Aaron hesitated and Lachlan took a step towards him, still keeping the gun trained on Robert. Where had he even got a gun from in the first place? Not important right now. “Before I do, there’s something you need to know,” Aaron said. “Seb needs hospital, he can’t be too far away in case he gets worse.”

“What?!” Lachlan spat with a scowl.

“The letter from the hospital is on the kitchen table,” Aaron said. “See for yourself.” Lachlan studied him like debating if he was telling the truth. Keeping his eyes focused on Aaron, the gun on Robert. He only looked away to pick up the letter, which was when Aaron mouthed “Liv?” to Robert. She wasn’t in the house, he could read that from Robert’s face. Good. At least one of them was safe.

“Heart murmur?” Lachlan said, looking back at Aaron.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I can’t give him to you. He needs a hospital to fix him.”

“He’ll be okay for a few days,” Lachlan said. “Give Seb to me.” Still Aaron hesitated. “Do you think I’m joking here?!” Lachlan shouted. “I shot granddad, remember? What’s Robert to me?!”

Aaron looked at Robert and knew what he had to do. Robert knew it too, and he nodded, like saying it was okay, whatever the consequences. He understood, and he’d have done exactly the same thing. Robert only said one word to him. “Run.” Aaron didn’t wait, he couldn’t afford to. As soon as the word left Robert’s mouth, he turned for the door, legging it. His car keys were still in his pocket and he bundled Seb into the car, not bothering with strapping him in to his car seat. He didn’t have the time, getting into the drivers seat and revving the engine. That's when Aaron heard the gunshot. It stole the breath from him, the shock, the suddenness of it, he literally couldn’t breathe. But he kept moving, getting the car into gear and driving as fast as he could. He was well past the pub by the time he remembered he needed air in his lungs, images of Robert dying filling his mind.

“It’s okay, mate, it’s okay,” Aaron repeated to Seb, like a mantra. As if if he repeated it often enough, it would make it true. “It’s all going to be okay.” He looked in his rear view mirror and saw Lachlan’s car following his. “Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

Robert knew there wasn’t a choice, not when it came down to it. “Run.” Aaron didn’t wait, he turned and fled, leaving Robert alone with Lachlan. Lachlan tried running after Aaron, but Robert knew he had to buy some time, anything to let Aaron and Seb get a head start, so he wrapped his arms around Lachlan, almost wrestling him and trying to stop him.

“Get off me!” Lachlan shouted, struggling. Robert was weak, Lachlan overpowered him without much effort, and the gun went off. Robert felt the pain blooming from his left shoulder as he fell to the ground, still looking at Lachlan. Both men stared at each other, the atmosphere charged before Robert looked at the wound. It didn’t feel as bad as he expected and was too high to be truly damaging.

“That won’t finish me off,” Robert said, speaking quietly. “You missed my lung. Stay and finish me off. Do it properly.” He’s baiting him, needing to buy the time.

Lachlan groaned, then turned and ran out the door, presumably after Aaron and Seb. Robert moaned in pain, not knowing where his phone was to call for an ambulance, or police. If he’d had his phone, he’d have tried texting Aaron not to come home in the first place.

“Hello?!” Robert looked to see Jessie in the door, a look of trepidation on her face, armed with an umbrella and a phone.

“Call the police,” Robert said firmly. His ambulance could wait, they needed to know Lachlan was after Seb and Aaron.

“Is anyone here…?” Jessie asked, dialling and looking at Robert.

“No, it’s just me and you. Get the police, now.” Jessie didn’t waste any time.

* * *

 

Aaron called for an ambulance. Given that Lachlan was chasing him, that had to be Robert being shot. “Yeah, ambulance please,” Aaron said, fighting to stay calm. “Mill cottage, Emmerdale. Gunshot wound.” Aaron waited for the woman on the line to repeat the information, then he hung up, finding Liv’s number in his phone, calling her.

“Pick up,” Aaron said. Sometimes she ignored him when she thought he was going to give her a lecture. “Come on, Liv, pick up.” Seb looked at him and he gave the baby an unconvincing wink, which seemed to satisfy him for the time being.

“Yeah, I know I’m late, I’m just on my way home,” Liv said.

“No!” Aaron snapped. “Where are you?” He took a sharp left turn, listening avidly.

“At Gabby’s.”

“Liv, listen to me, okay? Stay there. Stay with Gabby and… Laurel, is she there?”

“Yeah,” Liv said, her usual sarcastic attitude dropping. “Yeah, she is. What’s going on?”

“Stay in the house and lock the doors.”

“Aaron, you’re scaring me,” she said in a small voice.

“Lachlan’s back,” Aaron said. “He er… wants Seb and he might have… shot Robert.”

“What?!” Liv squeaked.

“Stay calm,” Aaron said, trying to follow her own advice and not hear the echo of the gunshot. He looked in the mirror to see Lachlan annoyingly close to him. He checked the petrol and he had a full tank thankfully. Maybe he could outlast Lachlan? “Promise me you’ll stay in the house with Gabby.”

“But…”

“Liv, promise me.”

“Where’s Lachlan?”

“Er… close by,” Aaron settled on.

“Is he with you?” she asked faintly.

“He’s chasing me,” Aaron said. “I’m in the car and he’s following.” Aaron didn’t mention he had a gun. “I’ve got Seb, and we’re okay. Stay in the house.”

“I will,” she said. “Aaron?” she asked fearfully.

“I know,” Aaron said. “I’ve got to go, okay?”

“Bye,” Liv said. Aaron hung up, and now that he’d done all he could for his family who weren’t with him, he called the police.

* * *

 

The police asked him to stay on the line, which he did, the phone on speaker. Seb was starting to pick up on the atmosphere and fussing. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, trying to calm him. Making a decision, he stuck Seb’s CD on of really irritating nursery rhymes and turned the volume down low. It was enough to distract him, Seb sucking his thumb. They were trying to stop that becoming a habit, but right now it wasn’t important.

“Aaron, are you still there?”

“Yep,” Aaron said, turning down a country road he knew was twisting and turning. “Sorry, trying to stop the one year old from crying.”

“Okay,” the controller said on the end of the line. “Police helicopters are on their way.”

“It only takes one bullet,” Aaron said darkly. “Not sure how much help they’re going to be."

“Aaron, keep calm,” she said soothingly, and it didn’t help. “I have news on your husband.”

“And?!”

“Paramedics are looking at him right now, and he’s pushing them off and telling them to stop wasting time on him,” she said and Aaron let out a small laugh.

“He’s all right?”

“He was shot,” she said. “It looks like it missed anything vital, so he should be fine.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “That’s good, isn’t it mate? Daddy’s okay. You’ll get to go home with daddy at the end of all this, and he loves you so much.” Aaron gasped as the car lurched forward, Lachlan having bumped into it. He could see his face in the mirror, deadly and determined, and he put his foot down to the floor, trying to make the car go faster.

“Aaron, help is on it’s way,” the woman said. “I promise you.”

“What’s your name?” Aaron said.

“Aaron…”

“Come on,” Aaron said. “I need to know your name.”

“Olivia.”

Aaron laughed. “I know an Olivia. My sister’s a Liv. She’ll be okay, right?”

“We’ve got an officer with her right now, she’s fine.”

“Good,” Aaron said. “Lachlan keeps trying to drive into the back of my car,” Aaron said, speaking quickly now, another bump into the back of his car, lurching them forward. A hill. Aaron needed a hill, his car was in better state than Lachlan’s runaround, a hill might help. The road up to the quarry. Aaron quickly turned and told Olivia where he was heading.

Aaron looked at Seb and thought sod it. No cars were being allowed on these roads anymore, there were police blocks in place trying to narrow down the options available to Lachlan. Once Aaron had called, they’d moved quickly, Lachlan White being public enemy number one in Yorkshire. Aaron picked Seb up, kept an arm tight around his waist and perched him on his lap, one hand on the steering wheel. He knew he shouldn’t be driving like this, but he wanted to be holding the boy, and he wasn’t going to hit oncoming traffic anyway. The danger was behind him.

“I’ve got you mischief,” Aaron said. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” He kissed the top of his head, and Seb looked up at him. All of this started with a car chase at the beginning of the year. Maybe it was fitting it ended with one too.

* * *

 

It had both been the right decision to go up to the quarry, and the wrong one. Right, because Lachlan’s little car was struggling to make it up the hill, and he was getting some space, gaining on him. Wrong, because Aaron remembered too late there was only one road up there. It was a dead end. “Olivia, I’m going to hang up.”

“No!” she said. “I need you on the line.”

“I need to talk to my husband,” Aaron said. “I’m going to have to go. I need to talk to him before… before the end.” Aaron didn’t wait for her reply, instead he called Robert.

“Aaron!” he shouted. “Are you okay?”

“Er… Lachlan’s still chasing us,” Aaron said. “I’m not sure… I just… needed to hear you, to know you’re all right.”

“Of course I am,” Robert said dismissively, “The bullet went straight through me and ended up in our wall, I’m fine. It’s you I’m concerned about.”

“Well, we’re okay at the moment,” Aaron said. “As for… yeah.”

“Aaron, why did you call me?” Robert asked slowly, feeling the pause between them stretch.

“Because I’m not sure I’m coming home,” Aaron said, squeezing Seb around the middle, voice wobbling. “If it comes to it, Lachlan won’t hurt Seb, I don’t think. I think he’ll be all right.”

“You’re not going to give him to that crazy…”

“Of course I’m not,” Aaron said. “But… I might not have a choice in it, you know? I love you. I love you so much and I don’t regret anything with you.”

“You told me to stop saying goodbye last time,” Robert said. “It’s your turn. Stop.”

“I need to, just in case,” Aaron said. The road was getting less steep and he was getting near the top, time running out. “I love you. I’m sorry on the things we’re going to miss out on, Robert.”

“Don’t.”

“Our wedding day was the happiest day of my life,” Aaron said. “Even considering everything. It really was.”

“Is,” Robert said. “Present tense, you’re not dead yet.”

“Yet,” Aaron agreed. “Shit!” A gunshot rattled the car, having cracked the back windscreen, Lachlan obviously deciding to take a shot at him. “Lachlan’s shot the car.”

“Are…?”

“He missed me and Seb. God, this doesn’t have a good ending, does it?” Aaron took a deep breath. “I’m going to go.”

“Aaron, don’t do anything stupid,” Robert said, and Aaron smiled at the tone, familiar, beautiful.

“Bye Robert.” Aaron hung up, and drove onto the flat at the top of the quarry. Lachlan saw what he was doing and parked his car, blocking the road down so Aaron couldn’t escape. Aaron sighed, tucked Seb into his hoodie and zipped it up. It was a tight fit, Seb was getting bigger. “If it goes bad, look after your dad, okay? He’ll need you if I’m not around, bug.” Aaron kissed the top of his head and got out of the car, watching as Lachlan did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

The two men stood with about ten metres between them, simply looking at each other, as if daring the other to move first. Lachlan had the gun hanging by his side, and Aaron didn’t want to move closer to him, fighting the urge to run.

“Give him to me,” Lachlan said. “He’s my cousin.”

“I’m not going to give him to anyone who’ll hurt him,” Aaron said firmly.

“I would never.”

“You killed your mother,” Aaron said. “You killed your granddad. You killed your best friend. I hate you for that, by the way. Gerry deserved so much more. What had he ever done to you?” 

“He knew,” Lachlan said. “He knew about the car crash, what I’d done. He threatened to tell, then when I thought he’d keep his mouth shut, he started joking around that he’d tell people. He was a liability.”

“So… you just killed him.”

“I thought about it,” Lachlan said. “I made the B and B scaffolding collapse on him. But he didn’t die. I tried to trust him, but in the end I couldn’t. I didn’t want to do it. I had no choice.”

“That’s okay then,” Aaron said sarcastically. “Was Liv right?” Aaron said. “Did you poison the entire house?” He knew it was Lachlan, but he needed to hear him say it.

“She kept texting me!” Lachlan shouted. “Threatening me! Telling me she knew what I’d done! I needed to stop her!”

“You thought Robert’s and Liv’s and Seb’s lives were worth some annoying texts?” Aaron said, trying to fight off the anger. He talked so casually of hurting, killing people, it was frightening. Especially as he was currently armed.

“I knew Seb wasn’t in the house,” Lachlan said, as if that made it better. “Then Rebecca came to pick him up, she saw me and…”

“What did you do with her?” Aaron asked. They still didn’t know, not for sure.

“I bundled her in my car,” Lachlan said. “Took her to a cabin in the woods and kept her tied up there. I wanted to let her go, but she knew too much.”

“Did you kill her?” Aaron asked.

“She was broken anyway,” Lachlan said dismissively. “Her brain never really worked since the accident.” Aaron huffed.

“What did you do with her?”

“I was running out of time,” Lachlan said. “I… strangled her, then stuffed her body in a suitcase. I didn’t have the time to bury her. Lydia was sniffing around, Zak was in the woods, a bunch of kids were camping, I had to get out of there.”

“So it is her?” Aaron said. “The remains they found in the burnt out shack. It was her?”

“Yes,” Lachlan said. “It doesn’t matter now, does it? Give him here.” Aaron shook his head. He couldn’t.

“What’s your plan here, Lucky?” Aaron said. “How does all this end?”

“I… haven’t that thought that far ahead!” he shouted. “I never thought that far ahead! I just wanted to stay here with Belle. That’s all I wanted, then mum tried to take me to Australia, and then Gerry, then Terry, then Rebecca and…”

“Calm down,” Aaron said.

“It gets easier,” Lachlan said. “Killing people. After mum, I was devastated. But then there was Gerry, which hurt. Terry? I didn’t feel that at all. Rebecca? Maybe.”

“You will have to kill me to take Seb from me,” Aaron said. Lachlan closed the gap between them faster than Aaron could follow, holding the gun up to his head. “You’re going to kill me when I’m holding a child?” Aaron asked, sounding a lot calmer than he felt. “Maybe he’ll end up like you,” Aaron said with distaste. 

Lachlan pulled the trigger and Aaron breathed in sharply. The gun hadn’t gone off. An empty chamber? Aaron didn’t wait to find out, he moved quickly, wrenching the gun from Lachlan’s grip and throwing it off the edge of the quarry before he could think.

“You get everything,” Lachlan said. “Why? What did you do to deserve the life you’ve got?!”

“Lachlan, just stay calm,” Aaron said, knowing he was losing it. They both heard sirens and Lachlan looked around panicked, before he tried to wrestle Aaron to the ground, Seb protesting at being squashed between them. Aaron fought him off as best he could, kicking out as Lachlan tried to scratch him, any part of him he could reach, then he heard shouts from police officers, running onto the scene. Lachlan stopped fighting. He turned and saw them coming for him, and he made a decision. He ran for the edge. Aaron tucked Seb’s head into his neck, so he couldn’t see as Lachlan jumped off the edge of the quarry into nothing. It took seconds that felt like hours before he heard the loud thud that meant Lachlan had landed, wincing as he almost felt it.

Police officers were on him so quickly, wanting to search him. Aaron gave Seb over to one of them, Seb’s eyes trained on Aaron. “It’s okay mate,” Aaron soothed as he was searched for a weapon. Quickly he had Seb back in his arms, the boy reaching for him.

“Dada!” Seb squealed. Aaron looked at him in surprise, then smiled. “Lets… not tell daddy Robert about this one, okay?” Aaron said, giving him a wink. He wouldn’t, he’d let Robert hear it first if he could. He kissed Seb’s head, trying not to think about what was at the bottom of the quarry as two officers looked over the edge.

“He jumped?”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “He jumped. It’s over.”

* * *

 

Robert knew Aaron and Seb were all right, the police had told him. But he needed to see it with his own two eyes first. He sat on his sofa, Liv perched on the arm, waiting for them to come home. Aaron had been questioned, Seb had been double checked by doctors before they could come home. Robert knew they were on their way, all he had to do was wait.

The door opened and Robert was on Aaron before he could really get through it, kissing him full on the mouth. Aaron responded with equal desperation until Liv cleared her throat loudly and they parted, Aaron putting Seb’s carrier on the floor, the boy looking up at both of them. “I thought…” Robert started.

“Yeah,” Aaron said slowly. “I thought too. You okay?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “The shot didn’t do too much damage.”

“Good,” Aaron said, then he looked at Liv, hair a mess, obviously having gone through so much worry.

“Are you really okay?” Liv asked tearfully.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “I think I need a new car though. Mine’s in police evidence apparently.”

Liv got up and gave him a tight hug and Aaron hugged her back, glad his family was in one piece. It had been doubtful for a little bit there. “Is Lachlan really dead?” she asked.

“Yeah, I saw it,” Aaron said. “He… jumped. Off the edge of the quarry. Wasn’t pretty.” Seb was wriggling in his carrier, not liking being ignored and Robert went to pick him up.

“Hey, little one!” Robert said enthusiastically. “Aaron been taking good care of you? I was so worried.” He kissed Seb’s head and hugged him close, breathing in the scent of his child.

“Dada!” Seb squealed and Aaron watched as Robert almost burst with pride at hearing that. Aaron sat heavily on the sofa and watched while Robert fussed, and made Seb his dinner at the same time, the smile from ear to ear. He made a vow to appreciate every moment he got of this, because he never knew when it was going to be snatched away from him again.

“I’m going to sleep for a year,” Aaron said tiredly and Robert threw him a sympathetic look.

“Love you.” Aaron smiled and listened to the nice normal sounds of his family. They all survived to fight another day. Just maybe they could have a few quiet days first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thanks for coming along for the ride!


End file.
